Malik's Revenge
by Malikman9779
Summary: You need to understand the series to get this story. It's pretty cool after the first couple chapters. Oh, and The rules of Yammi's and Hikari's has changed. Enjoy! Oh, it gets funnier as you read more into it, but it's not one of the funniest I've done!
1. Seto's New Game

**Disclaimer: **Hey! I'm back, and this time Malikman9779 is going to keep this story up for awhile. Anyways, I don't own anything of Yugi-Oh, now enjoy the following fic!

Ch.1- Seto's New Game "Ah-ha! Now, I've done it! Mokuba! Get in here, QUICKLY!" screams Seto. 

"I'm here big brother!" shouts Mokuba as he enters the room the second Seto said quickly, "What's the deal?"

"I did it!" shouts Seto.

"Did what?" asks Mokuba.

"I created the ultimate game! A game that let's the duelist become a monster!" shouts Seto with glee.

"Okay," says Mokuba, a little baffled by what Seto meant, "well...see ya!"

Seto follows Mokuba for a little bit, but then goes down a different hall to the media room. There he announces his new invention.

"Greetings duelists of the world!" announces Seto in a strong voice, "I have created a game like no other! No madman can control this gaming system, instead, it has programmed into my personal Kaiba Net Program, so you know it'll guarantee safety! It introduces a world, where you get to be your favorite monster! And the rules of dueling change for the most talented duelists! I challenge all of you to the dueling game of a life time!"

Ends the short commercial.

"This should get some common faces into the game world." Laughs Seto, "Now it's time to activate the program!"

Seto flips the switch in the Kaiba Control Room, and the lights and stuff turn on.

"Ha ha-ha ha-ha-ha-ha! Let the game begin!" laughs Seto insanely.

**Malikman9779**- Great! I hope you guys liked it! 

**Malik**- Hey, why am I not even mentioned in this story!

**Malikman9779**- Listen, you'll be in the story, but later! Not now! Not in this chapter! You'll show up, but later!

**Malik**- But when...

**Malikman9779**- LATER! NOT NOW! LATER! Now, please review!

**Malik**- Yes review, so I can be summoned to the story! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	2. The Rules

**Disclaimer: **Hey! It's me again! Okay...get on with the fic...uh...what...I'm supposed to tell them something...oh...really...oh...I guess I forgot! Eh-hem, I don't own anything from Yugi-Oh, now enjoy the fic!

Ch.2- The Rules 

"Hey guys, did you hear Seto's new ad commercial?" shouts Yugi.

"Yeah, I got an invitation to it!" says Joey, "I guess he finally realized I'm a great duelist! He-he!"

"Or maybe it's just to have you there as a test subject to test out his strong monsters on!" says Triston.

"Hey, shut up!" yells Joey.

"Well, where do we go...to enter this digital world?" asks the naïve Yugi.

Suddenly, a limo pulls up and Mokuba comes out.

"Hey, guys!" shouts Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba!" shuts everyone.

"I'm here to give you all a ride to a complimentary game entrance! Complimentary of my big brother!" says Mokuba.

"Really?" shouts Yugi.

"Cool!" shouts Triston.

"Awesome!" shouts Tea.

"Alright!" shouts Joey.

So, they all hopped into the limo, and drove off. They got to the Kaiba Corp. Tower, and into the elevator. They went to the top and prepared the devices for digital transfer.

"Hey, there's only two," says Joey, "what's up with that?"

"My brother only wants you two to enter the digital world without payment! If I were you, I wouldn't really push him to far about it." Says Mokuba, "Now, place your card you want to be in the slot there."

"Here?" asks Yugi.

"Yes, then I'll hook you guys up to the machine and send you guys to my brother's world!" says Mokuba.

As he starts to hook them up, Tea asks, "Why aren't you going?"

"Seto wants me to keep an eye on the program, to make sure everyone's safe, I can communicate with him through this cyber-reality-headphone-speaker! So now no one can take over the game like the last time!"

"That makes sense!" says Triston.

"Alright, prepare for the coolest game you have never experienced before!" shouts Mokuba as he flips the switch to send them safely to the digital world.

Suddenly, Yugi's and Joey's bodies become limp, and they see themselves traveling through a dark tunnel. Joey goes down a different tunnel away from Yugi, and Yugi sees the Dark Magician coming towards him and then suddenly a blinding light engulfs everything.

Joey sees Yugi go down a different t tunnel away from him, and then he sees the Flame Swordsman coming towards him. Suddenly everything was engulfed in a blinding light.

Then both of them appeared on a hill. Yugi was dressed as the Dark Magician and Joey dressed as the Flame Swordsman. Then came a man dressed as the Lord Of Dragons approached them.

"Welcome to my world!" announces the Lord Of Dragons.

"Kaiba?" asks both Joey and Yugi at the same time.

"Yes, now let me explain the rules to you guys, since you didn't read the instruction manual before you entered this world; first, you guys don't start off with equal life points at the beginning of a duel. Instead it will be based on your chosen monster's attack points, for example: Yugi is the Dark Magician so thus his life points are 250 instead of 2500. Attack points are based on your card's attack points, but it's 25 instead of 2500. There are no defense points. I want duels to go by quicker! If you summon yourself into duel, you won't be destroyed, instead, it just means they'll be able to attack your life points directly. If you lose a duel, you'll be logged out of the program. Now, in a team battle, with more than just one human duelist player, you choose a captain player, and his/her monster's life points are the total life points in your team duel. If you summon one of your friends to the field, and they get destroyed, they don't get logged off immediately, instead, they just get put out of play until the duel is over. If their team loses the duel, then they all get logged off. To tell, human players from the computer players, human players will look like themselves, but with their chosen monster's clothes on." Explains Seto.

"Okay, but how the people who chose monsters that aren't human looking like Blue Eyes White Dragon or Fortress Whale or Curse Of Dragon or something?" asks Yugi.

"Then they'll be riding the monster instead of being the monster. And they'll be wearing some strange costume. Okay? Understand?" asks Seto.

"Yes!" says Yugi.

Joey fell asleep.

"Wake up Wheeler!" yells Seto.

"Huh? Wha? Yeah! Sure! Let's do this!" shouts Joey.

**Malikman9779-** Okay, please review!

**Malik-** When will I show up?

**Malikman9779-** Later! Who knows, maybe you'll appear in the next chapter.

**Malik-** Alright! Hurry people! Review! Review! And stay tuned...well...stay in touch! Haha!


	3. Invitation to a Dark Sleep

**Disclaimer: **Yo, sup, homies...I mean dudes...readers...fanies...anyways, I don't own anything from Yugi-Oh. So, now enjoy the fic...HOMIES!

Ch.3- Invitation to a Dark Sleep 

"Alright, what do we do first!" screams Joey in excitement.

"We go in search for other towns." Says Seto.

"What? That seems boring!" cries Joey.

"Stop complaining, Wheeler. There are plenty of monsters in the wild for you to fight." Says Seto, "Yugi, let's duel...Yugi? Where'd he go?"

"Uh, over there." Says Joey as he points to Yugi running away into the distance.

"YUGI! GET BACK HERE AND DUEL ME!" yells Seto.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Yugi.

"Shoot! Now I have to hunt him down and duel him." Says Seto.

"So, what am I to do?" asks Joey.

"Whatever." Says Seto as he walks off after Yugi.

"Whatever, eh?" asks Joey, but not meaning it to be a question.

Yugi runs into a forest area and hides behind a tree. Seto walks by and off somewhere, missing Yugi completely.

"Thank goodness! As long as I stay away from Kaiba, I'll be able to duel without fear of destroying souls or endangering the world, or something along those lines! Just normal duels, just for fun!" says Yugi to himself as he walks the opposite way of Seto.

A monster watches Yugi walk off, then creepily follows him.

"Whatever, eh?" asks Joey for the 56th time, as people gather around to watch him, stare into space and repeat the phrase, "Whatever, eh?"

"Whatever, eh?" asks Joey once again.

"Where's that Yugi? Mokuba? Can you find him?" asks Seto into his invisible intercom to the real world.

"No. Sorry big brother." Responds Mokuba into the intercom back to the virtual world.

"Dang! I have to search manually?" cries Seto.

"I'm afraid so, bro." Says Mokuba.

"What? Oh, hate manual searching (Seto pauses), what am I talking about? I love searching manually! I'm off!" shouts Seto to nobody specifically.

A monster falls to the ground.

"Cool! That's the 5th one! I'm on fire!" yells Yugi.

"Why not duel me, if you dare?" asks a voice from behind.

Yugi turns around and jumps back, "Who are you?"

"I am Invitation to a Dark Sleep!" says IDS.

"Why duel me?" asks Yugi.

"Not you, mortal! I want your spirit of the puzzle!" yells IDS.

"How do you know of Yammi?" asks Yugi.

Just then, in the real world, the puzzle starts to glow and shine, then the glowing gets sucked into the machine. Yugi, in the virtual world, freezes and a beam of light fires out of his mouth and gets flung into the forest.

"Ah, there goes the Pharaoh!" says IDS, as he follows the light into the forest.

"Hey, wait!" cries Yugi as he follows IDS.

"Whatever, eh?" asks Joey for the 511th time, "okay... I'm off!"

Joey jumps over the huge crowd of people and runs wildly into the distance.

"Okay, I'm bored now." Says Seto.

**Malikman9779**- Okay, if you want to find out about the mysterious Invitation to a Dark Sleep, REVIEW!

**Malik**- Hey! I thought you said I would appear in this chapter!

**Malikman9779**- First of all, I said you might appear in the next chapter. Secondly, I lied! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Malik**- That's just mean. You're becoming almost as evil as me! Curses!

**Malikman9779**- REVIEW!


	4. Malik Reveals Himself

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, it's been so long, but I'm back now! And I don't own anything from Yugi-Oh! So, now enjoy the fic!

Ch.4- Malik Reveals Himself 

"Stop!" yells the oh, so naïve Yugi.

_Invitation to a Dark Sleep_ keeps running, ignoring Yugi's every word. Soon, _IDS_ looses Yugi, because of his long legs.

"No fair." Complains Yugi.

"Hi ya, Yugi!" shouts Joey from nowhere.

"Oh, where'd you come from Joey?" asks Yugi.

"Um...apparently I just appeared here, I guess..." Joey pauses.

"...uh...okay." says Yugi, "We need to follow that _Invitation to a Dark Sleep_!"

"You're the boss, Yugi." Says Joey as he takes off.

"JOEY! WRONG WAY!" yells Yugi.

Joey runs back, "Okay, which way?"

"That way!" shouts Yugi as he takes off into the direction _IDS_ went.

"Hey, is that...it is! It's Yugi! And Wheeler. Now I can duel that Yugi in my virtual game play!" says Seto, "But he sure seems to be in a hurry, I better follow."

"Whoa, what happened?" asks Yammi, "Why am I dressed up as _Black Luster Soldier_? I remember Yugi, Joey, and Seto, were explaining the rules...then Yugi was by himself, and...and...and...that computerized monster! That..._Invitation to a Dark Sleep, _he had some type of ancient power that allowed...allowed me to be separated from Yugi! But how?"

"I found you!" yells _IDS_, from the distance.

"You! Who are you? You can't be a computer player, although you look like one!" shouts Yammi.

"All will be explained in good time!" says _IDS_.

Suddenly, Joey and Yugi arrive.

"Yugi! There he is!" shouts Joey.

"Yes Joey, I'm right here, I can tell that he is here. You can stop shouting." Says Yugi.

Now Seto catches up.

"What's going on here?" asks Seto, "And why are there two different Yugi's?"

"Well, the small Yugi is the Yugi we all know and love, and the tall Yugi is the spirit of a pharaoh locked away in Yugi's puzzle for thousands of years and pops up whenever Yugi duels and allows to activate the Heart of the cards technique in duels!" says _IDS_.

"How do you know that?" asks Yugi.

"Why Yugi, you don't remember me?" asks _IDS_.

"Uh...I just met you." Says Yugi.

"Oh, but we met awhile ago, young Yugi! We met at Kaiba's Duel City Tournament! We met in person, when you and Merik were losing your souls in the shadow game we had!" says _IDS_.

"What? That would mean you're Merik's dark side!" shouts Yammi in a sudden burst of energy.

"Bingo! I am he, but instead of calling me by Merik, I prefer to be called Malik!" says _IDS_ (a.k.a. Malik).

"But you were sent to the shadow realm!" shouts Joey.

"Yes, but Kaiba brought me back, (everyone glares at Seto) he brought me back by creating this virtual world!" shouts Malik.

"How?" asks Seto, "How did I bring you back from this 'shadow realm'?"

"You brought me back by accidentily creating a virtual Shadow Realm! Let me explain. When someone loses in a video game, the actual player just starts over, but the character the player was playing, died and a new character is replaced for the player to play, but the player doesn't realize! For example, if one of you guys lose a duel, you exit the digital world and back to the real world, but what happens to the monster you are dressed up as? It gets sent to the virtual Shadow Realm, never to be seen again! But the digital Shadow Realm is linked to the real Shadow Realm, and since monsters are being sent to the digital Shadow Realm almost every second, I simply popped through!" explains Malik.

"So, why did separate Yammi and I?" asks Yugi.

"Simple, because I made it possible for any additional player to enter the game, but impossible for anyone to leave until I get myself a new body! So basically your souls are trapped in here until I get myself a body! And I want the Pharaoh's soul to switch with mine!" shouts Malik.

"MOKUBA! MOKUBA? WHAT HAPPENED?" yells Seto.

"Like I said, nothing can get out, not even your voice, so Mokuba can see and talk to you, but you here or respond! Now Pharaoh, let's duel for keeps! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughs Malik.

**Malik**- Yes! I have appeared! Life is good!

**Malikman9779**- Yes, yes it is. Anyways, if you want to know what happens, you need to review and hope I'll write again!

**Malik**- PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Yammi vs IDS Malik

**Disclaimer: **Yo, yo, yo! Sup homies! Sorry, about that, I got a little carried away. Ready to get down with the fic? Well, first I have to say that I don't own anything of Yugi-Oh! So now on to the fic!

Ch.5- Yammi vs IDS Malik 

"Ready to duel?" shouts Malik as a wind out of nowhere blows at his cape in a cool anime style.

"Let's duel!" shouts Joey.

"Hey! I don't want to duel you! I want to duel the Pharaoh!" yells Malik.

"You'll have to duel me first." Says Seto.

Everybody looks at Seto.

"If anyone is going to duel the true person who beat me, it'll be me!" says Seto.

"No, I must duel the Pharaoh, so that I may be free, and he be sent to the Shadow Realm!" shouts Malik, "You may duel, after we are done!"

"Fine. Let's duel!" shouts Yammi.

"First, I summon _Gierifred the Iron Knight_!" shouts Malik.

_Gierifred_ appears out of nowhere and walks out on to the field. His attack points appear on his chest in bright yellow numbers that showed the number 28. And on Malik's chest, his life points in a bright red color, that showed the number150.

"And I summon _Curse of Dragon_!" shouts Yammi.

_Curse of Dragon_ appears out of nowhere and flies onto the field, with his attack points on his chest (26). And on Yammi's chest appeared the number 280 in a bright blue color.

"And that ends my turn!" shouts Yammi.

"Okay, I summon my _Curse of Dragon_! And I have Gierifred attack and destroy your monster and have _Curse of Dragon_ attack your Life Points directly! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughs Malik insanely.

_Gierifred_ charges towards Yammi's _Curse of Dragon_, and slices through it. Yammi's Curse of Dragon falls and sinks into the ground. Then Malik's _Curse of Dragon_ flies towards Yammi at full speed. Yammi's bright blue number then drops from 280 to 258.

"Haha! Not so tough now, Pharaoh! Soon, I'll be the spirit of the puzzle and learn all of your secrets!" laughs Malik.

"The duel's far from over Malik! Now I summon _Summon Skull_!"

_Summon Skull_ appears and walks onto the field with the number 25 on his chest.

"And I play this magic card, called _Rush Recklessly_, which adds 7 more points to _Summon Skull_! And I have him attack your _Gierifred_!" shouts Yammi.

Suddenly _Summon Skull_ went from 25 to 32. He then charged an attack and zapped _Gierifred_. _Gierifred_ was turned to ash. And Malik's Life Points went from 150 to 146.

"Curse you Pharaoh!" murmurs Malik.

"That's not all! I also play _Mind Control_ to control your _Curse of Dragon _for one turn!" shouts Yammi sinisterly.

Then Malik's _Curse of Dragon_ flies over to Yammi's side.

"And I have him attack your Life Points directly!" shouts Yammi.

_Curse of Dragon_ then charges at Malik's Life Points. His Life Points are reduced from 146 to 120.

"Curses!" cries Malik.

"That ends my turn." States Yammi.

"Alright, you're wiping the floor with him...uh...Yammi!" shouts Joey.

"It's far from over! I now summon _Earl of Demise_!" yells Malik.

_Earl of Demise_ goes onto the field with the number 20 on his chest.

"I now attack your Summon Skull with Curse of Dragon and have Earl of Demise attack your Life Points!" laughs Malik.

Curse of Dragon charges at Summon Skull and destroys him, then Curse of Dragon back flips over Earl and Earl stabs Yammi. Yammi's Life Points then go from 258 to 237.

"Now I have two monsters on the field and you have nothing to protect yourself! And this is just the beginning of my in genius strategy! Your puzzle is mine at last Pharaoh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha!" laughs Malik, "Ha...ha...ha ha...ha.........ha."

**Malikman9779-** Is this a great story or what?

**Malik-** It is! I am so diabolically evil! It's great! I hope I win! And finally get that Pharaoh's puzzle!

**Malikman9779-** Well, we'll see. In the meantime, please review!


End file.
